


Mine, Too

by scottmcniceass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott may be with Allison but he was with Stiles, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Too

Stiles held in all the comments about being the third wheel as he walked into McDonalds, Allison and Scott trailing behind him, hand in hand. He sighed loudly when the three of them got into line, though, and Scott instantly went behind Allison, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head tucked onto her shoulder.

He met Stiles’ eyes as Allison scanned the menu, and Stiles narrowed his own slightly. In turn, Scott smirked and licked his lips. Stiles tried not to follow the motion with his eyes, but he did, and he turned abruptly, pretending to be examining the menu the same way Allison was.

“Do you guys want to give me your money and I’ll just order for us?” Stiles asked, noticing the way his voice sounded higher than it usually did. He hoped both Allison and Scott didn’t notice.

“I’ll take a caesar salad,” Scott said, letting go of Allison to pull money out of his pocket. “You?” He asked without looking up at her.

“Big Mac,” she decided finally. “But not the meal.”

Stiles nodded and Scott handed him the money, his hand sliding unnecessarily slowly against Stiles. Stiles curled his fingers around Scott’s for just a second and then let go, turning to the employee who was watching them with wide eyes.

Stiles ordered and got their food while Allison and Scott sat themselves down at a table, sitting across from each other instead of on the same side. When Stiles put the food down between them, he almost did it right on top of their twined hands. He didn’t feel bad at all as he slipped in beside Scott, their thighs brushing together.

“So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?” Stiles asked as he shovelled limp French fries into his mouth.

Allison gave Scott a sweet look and shrugged. Stiles knew that every Saturday Scott and Allison had ‘alone coupley time’ as he liked to call it. They’d go to a movie without Stiles. Go to dinner without Stiles. Or they’d stay in at Scott’s or Allison’s. _Without Stiles_.

He didn’t really mind, honestly. Because Friday nights? After they dropped Allison off and Stiles drove Scott home? That was Stiles’ alone time. Except Allison didn’t know that.

“We’re going to a movie,” Scott answers, eating his burger with one hand. His other hand, the one closest to Stiles, dropped under the table to sit on Stiles’ thigh. Stiles tried really hard not to notice it. “Haven’t decided what we’re seeing yet, though.”

“Cool,” Stiles said as casually as he could with Scott’s hand moving up his thigh, Allison none the wiser.

“I kind of want to see the new Bond movie,” Allison commented, shrugging her shoulders. “It looks really good.”

Stiles perked up. “I heard it was gr _eat_ ,” he squeaked at the end as Scott’s hand found his crotch and squeezed lightly. He coughed. “I mean, that’s what everyone’s saying.” He added, trying to make his voice sound lower.

Allison frowned but didn’t comment on his odd behaviour. “It does look really good,” she agreed.

Scott grunted his own opinion, mouth full of his salad. Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott was such an animal sometimes it was ridiculous. And he was also way too bold with his hand under the table, especially with Allison _right there_. And maybe Stiles wasn’t exactly happy to be getting a freaking boner in _McDonalds_ , of all places. But he couldn’t really help it, not when Scott’s finger tips trailed over the zipper of his jeans, touching so lightly that he could almost ignore them, except he _couldn’t_.

“So I guess that’s what we’ll go see,” Allison said, putting down half her burger to reach across and steal Stiles’ drink. Stiles tried not to narrow his eyes at her as she did so. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Allison. Allison was sweet and funny and cool. But Allison also constantly got into between Scott and Stiles time, so he was a little bitter sometimes.

But it wasn’t Allison’s leg who Scott’s hand was currently on, so he could deal with it.

“Cool,” Scott agreed with her. “I don’t really care what we see.”

“I love that you always have an opinion,” Allison teased, and her leg bumped against Stiles’ under the table, obviously missing Scott’s. “Oops.” She said, laughing.

Scott’s hand gripped his thigh tightly. You couldn’t even tell, watching him eat his salad with one hand, what he was doing. That might have been what was driving Stiles crazy the most.

“I’ll be right back,” Allison said, sliding out of the booth. Scott’s hand moved from his leg quickly so that she wouldn’t see it as she walked to the bathroom.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles demanded the second she was gone.

Scott grinned. “What?” He asked innocently.

Stiles rolled his eyes and put down his burger. “You can’t wait until later?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Scott said, grin widening.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but he did it fondly.

“Do you really mind?” Scott asked, and he was suddenly a lot closer, leaning towards Stiles, his breath playing against the exposed skin of Stiles’ neck. Stiles shuddered. “No,” he admitted. “Just don’t want you to get caught.” He said, shifting so that his side was pressed right up against Scott’s.

“That’s half the fun though, right?” Scott said, and his grin was no longer wide and puppy like, but instead mischievous and definitely, definitely promising. “I mean--,” Scott suddenly jerked sideways and his face went carefully blank as he picked his fork back up. Stiles didn’t need to look to know that Allison was coming back.

“You eat slower than anyone I’ve ever met,” Allison said to Scott as she sat back down.

Scott shrugged. “I like to actually digest my food, unlike you two.”

Stiles and Allison just grinned at each other. So they had some things in common, not just Scott.

\--

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Scott called out the window as Allison walked up to her house.

Stiles groaned when she stopped and waved, holding them up for longer. He leaned across the seat divider and let his hand fall on Scott’s thigh, the way his had earlier, and Scott tensed but continued waving and smiling at Allison. Finally, she went inside, and Scott pulled away from the house.

“You’re such an ass,” Stiles muttered as he pulled away from her house.

Scott continued to grin. “You love it.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows and, instead of turning left, towards either of their houses, he turned right and started outside of Beacon Hills. The best part of having a dad on the force (okay, not the best, but it was still a plus) was that he knew everywhere that the cops scouted to make sure teenagers weren’t doing exactly what they were about to do. And he knew exactly where they could go without being caught.

He turned a right on a barely noticeable dirt road, and drove until he couldn’t see the main road anymore, and then he turned off the car.

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Scott was sliding between the part in their seats and had his leg between Stiles’ thigh, half straddling him.

“I thought she was never going to go inside,” Scott commented between the kisses he was pressing to Stiles’ neck.

Stiles’ hands went to Scott’s waist, sliding up under his t-shirt. Scott always burned extra hot, and tonight was no exception, his skin warm and smooth under Stiles’ fingers.

“And whose fault is that?” Stiles put in, his attempt to smirk lost when Scott gently nipped at his neck.

“Hers,” Scott said simply, moving up to Stiles’ lips.

Scott was seriously the best kisser. Sure, it had been a bit weird, the first time. They’d both been really nervous, and then there was the whole, “You’re my best friend, and you’re a dude!” freak out for both of them, but Stiles liked kissing Scott, liked touching him, liked the feeling of Scott underneath him, panting softly, trying to hold in his moans. And Scott apparently felt the same way, because even when he got together with Allison, he kept coming back.

Stiles’ prodded Scott’s lips with his tongue until they parted, and then their tongues brushed together, Scott tasting of salad dressing and the Pepsi that Stiles ordered and, underneath that, just _Scott_ , delicious and warm and perfect.

Scott shifted his position so that he was _really_ straddling Stiles, and then he ground his hips down and Stiles, always so intune with Scott, moved his up at the right time, and there was the perfect amount of pressure for both of them. Stiles gasped into Scott’s mouth and Scott’s fingers on his shoulder dug in almost painfully hard.

“You’re taking me to that movie too, you know,” Stiles managed to get out with a bit of struggle.

“Okay,” Scott agreed, smiling against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr. First time writing Sciles, so I hope it was okay? :)


End file.
